Islam jest religią pokoju
”Islam jest religią pokoju”, to zdanie powtarzane jest przez większość przywódców krajów zachodnich takich jak Tony Blair, David Cameron, Bill Clinton, czy też George W Bush. Nie inaczej uważa dzisiejszy lider światowej polityki Barack Obama, który w 2009 roku udał się w podróż do Egiptu, aby przekonywać tamtejszą ludność o równoważności islamu z tolerancją oraz zapewnić o tym, że „jego obowiązkiem jako prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczony jest zwalczania stereotypów na temat islamu gdziekolwiek się one pojawią”. Również większość światowych mediów przedstawia islam jako religię pokoju, tolerancji i rozwoju intelektualnego, pomimo niekończących się islamskich ataków terrorystycznych, radykalizmu i prześladowań nie-muzułmanów na całym świecie. Jednak tworzenie takiego wizerunku islamu nie jest zaskakujące, ponieważ większość dzisiejszych ekspertów, intelektualistów, polityków oraz “liberalnych” elit społecznych twierdzą, że islam jest zupełnie kompatybilny z demokracją i wartościami zachodnimi, a wszelkie problemy związane z islamem spowodowane są przez zachodnią nietolerancję, islamofobię, czy też problemy ekonomiczne. Takie postawy elit intelektualnych są również zrozumiałe. Zachodnie uniwersytety co roku publikują ogromną liczbę książek z tytułem ”islamofobia”, gdzie poważni naukowcy w przekonywający sposób przedstawiają nietolerancję Zachodu z jednej strony oraz tolerancyjność i pokojowość islamu z drugiej. Podczas gdy to stanowisko stało się nową "obiektywną prawdą", niewiele osób krytycznie kwestionuje te obiegowe opinie. Dla kogokolwiek, kto krytycznie zgłębił historię islamu oraz jest świadomy sytuacji społeczno-politycznych na świecie, porównanie islamu do pokojowości i tolerancji jest obrazą dla zdrowego rozsądku. Jeżeli islam jest religią pokoju, to warto zadać sobie pytanie, dlaczego światowy terroryzm rozwinął się selektywnie w krajach islamskich? Dlaczego nie ma terroryzmu wśród buddystów czy hinduistów, którzy mają nieporównywalnie większe problemy społeczno-polityczne w porównaniu do muzułmanów? Na przykład, podczas gdy w konflikcie palestyńsko-izraelskim, często przedstawionego jako źródło wszystkich problemów, zginęło około 51 tysięcy osób w ciągu ostatnich sześćdziesięciu lat, to liczba zabitych w tym samym czasie wyniosła: 1.2 miliona buddystów w Tybecie, przynajmniej 1 milion hinduistów w Bangladeszu, około 2 milionów chrześcijan w Sudanie, czy też ponad 1.2 miliona ofiar w konflikcie chrześcijańsko-muzułmańskim w Nigerii. Jest to tylko kilka przykładów skali problemów, a będąc świadomym problemów społecznych w różnych zakątkach świata, jest czymś oczywistym że to chrześcijanie są najbardziej prześladowaną grupą etniczną na świecie. Jest więc niewytłumaczalne dla dzisiejszych ekspertów, dlaczego radykalni chrześcijanie, czy też buddyści lub hinduiści nie wysadzają się w powietrze i nie mordują niewinnych ludzi na całym świecie, aby w ten sposób zaprotestować przeciwko ich losowi. Z drugiej strony wielu intelektualistów twierdzi, że to wina polityki zachodniej. Chociaż rządy zachodnie są nieporównywalnie bardziej umiarkowane i pokojowe w porównaniu do innych reżimów i można by debatować nad jakąkolwiek zasadnością takich zarzutów, to nasuwa się inne pytanie: dlaczego muzułmańscy terroryści w imię islamu mordują buddystów w Tajlandii i Sir Lance; hindusów w Indiach, Pakistanie i Bangladeszu; chrześcijan w Nigerii, Indonezji, Filipinach i Sudanie; czy nawet innych muzułmanów na całym bliskim wschodzie? Odpowiedź na te pytania jest oczywista dla tych, którzy znają historię cywilizacji islamu oraz są w stanie oprzeć się poprawnie politycznym dogmatom. Radykalizm religijny i terroryzm znany z dzisiejszych czasów był zawsze nieodłączną częścią islamu, a sam założyciel tej religii był przywódcą wojennym. Dzięki podbojom i najazdom islam rozprzestrzenił się na Bliskim Wschodzie, Afryce oraz południowej Europie, a imperia islamskie stały się ogromnie wpływowe w późnym okresie europejskiego średniowiecza (8-13 wiek). Dzisiaj islam jest porównywalny do najwspanialszych cywilizacji w historii ludzkości właśnie dzięki temu okresowi imperialnemu. Był to czas kiedy mniejszości społeczne i wyznawcy innych religii cieszyli się dużą dozą tolerancji, nauka prosperowała, a muzułmanie stworzyli system społeczny godny pozazdroszczenia w innych zakątkach świata. Dlatego okres ten jest to potocznie nazywany “złotym okresem islamu” i jest przedstawiany przez większość ekspertów jako przykład kompatybilności islamu z nowoczesnością, nauką i tolerancją. W rzeczywistości poglądy te mają więcej wspólnego z poprawnością polityczną i wykorzystywaniem nauki do celów politycznych, niż obiektywnością czy prawdą. Podczas gdy tolerancja w stosunku do mniejszości społecznych i religijnych miała miejsce, to muzułmanie stanowili garstkę wojowników i wieśniaków w okresie rozkwitu ich religii. Nie mieli oni zdolności administracyjnych, systemu społecznego czy zasobów ludzkich, lecz posiadali wielkie ambicje do kolejnych podbojów. Prowadząc kolejne wojny i podbijając kolejne regiony muzułmanie nagle stali się bardzo małą mniejszością w ogromnym imperium. Tolerancja w stosunku do niewiernych oraz pokojowe zachęcanie do konwersji na islam były więc koniecznością, a nie wyrazem dobroduszności religijnej jak to się przedstawia. Tylko w ten sposób muzułmanie mogli utrzymać się przy władzy i kontynuować swoje podboje. Innym powodem tolerancji i rozwoju intelektualnego było to, że imperia muzułmańskie z tego okresu miały więcej wspólnego ze świecką monarchią niż z religijnym państwem. Na przykład, twórcy prawa szariatu z czterech głównych szkól islamu byli przez większość swojego życia upokarzani, więzieni lub zamordowani przez islamskich władców z dziewiątego wieku. Sami zaś średniowieczni muzułmanie nie byli religijnymi fanatykami, lecz bardziej kulturowymi muzułmanami. Większość konwersji miała charakter ekonomiczny raczej niż społeczny, czy ideologiczny. Podbita ludność przechodziła na islam aby uniknąć specjalnego podatku jizya, który był nakładany na niewiernych. Tak więc złoty czas islamu mógłby być równie dobrze nazwany złotym czasem świeckości, gdzie prace filozofów greckich były tłumaczone na różne języki, religia była krytykowana, a racjonalizm był istotnym ruchem społecznym. Jednak za każdym razem gdy świeccy władcy słabli, religijny radykalizm prosperował wśród muzułmańskich przywódców. Krucjaty chrześcijańskie z 1099 roku były pierwszym ciosem dla imperium abbasydzkiego, które do tamtego czasu odnosiło prawie same zwycięstwa. Słabość ta została wykorzystana przez religijnych przywódców takich jak Abu Saad al-Harawi, Ibn Nubata, lbn Munir czy Ibn al-Qaysran, którzy zaczęli oponować abbasydzkich przywódców oraz wzywać do świętych wojen. Jeszcze bardziej dobitnym przykładem radykalizmu religijnego, była porażka islamskiego imperium w wojnie z Mongołami w 1258 roku, co doprowadziło do stworzenia kogoś na kształt trzynastowiecznego Osamy Bin Ladena. Był nim Sheik Ibn Taymiyah, który jest najczęściej cytowanym przywódcą religijnym przez dzisiejszych terrorystów. Taymiyah wychwalał kult śmierci, wzywał do świętych wojen, sankcjonował zabijanie niewiernych, a także zezwalał na zabijanie muzułmanów którzy nie byli wystarczająco religijni. Pośród jego czterystu radykalnych tekstów, twierdził on na przykład, że “życie i śmierć w jihadzie daje największe szczęście... a śmierć męczennika jest najłatwiejszą formą śmierci. Jest to najlepszy sposób umierania”. Kolejnym przykładem jest Mohamet Abdul al-Wahhab, który rozpoczął swoją karierę duchową gdy imperium osmańskie zaczęło ponosić porażki w połowie siedemnastego wieku. Jest on drugim najczęściej cytowanym przywódcą duchowym przez obecnych terrorystów, a stworzony przez niego wahabizm jest najwcześniejszym ruchem terrorystycznym w świecie islamu. Shah Waliullah który był bliskim uczniem al-Wahaba przewyższył dokonania Osamy Bin Laden w siedemnastym wieku. Doświadczając rozpadającej się siły oraz dominacji islamu w Indiach, Waliullah nie mógł pogodzić się z tym rozwojem wydarzeń. Po otrzymaniu szczegółowych nauk od al-Wahaba, które miały przywrócić dominację islamu, próbował on rozprzestrzenić jego nauki wśród społeczeństwa indyjskiego. Odrzucenie jego doktryn sprawiło, że zwrócił się on o pomoc do afgańskiego władcy Shaha Abdali. W 1756 roku Abdali najechał na Indie mordując dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi, a najazdy w następnych dziesięciu latach przyczyniły się do ostatecznego rozpadu indyjskiej cywilizacji. Abd Al-Aziz był kolejnym wahabickim terrorystą, który postanowił zasiać terror w sercach tych którzy nie zgadzali się z jego doktrynami. Wykorzystał on fakt, że Osmańskie imperium przegrało w wojnie z Napoleonem Bonaparte, co osłabiło autorytet mniej religijnych władców. W latach 1801 – 1813 najeżdżał on regularnie Mekkę, Medinę i Karbalę, a wahabici pod jego przywództwem mordowali oraz torturowali każdego kto odrzucił ich doktryny religijne. Terroryzm i radykalizm również prosperował gdy muzułmanie przegrali w pierwszej wojnie światowej, a imperium Osmańskie ostatecznie rozpadło się w 1920 roku. Najbardziej oczywistym przykładem z tego okresu było powstanie Bractwa Muzułmańskiego, które próbowało tak jak poprzednicy przywrócić potęgę islamowi poprzez przemoc, nietolerancję i radykalizm. Sam założyciel organizacji Hasan Al-Banna twierdził iż “przygotowania do wojny są najpewniejszym sposobem do osiągnięcia pokoju! Allah nie nakazał jihadu po to by muzułmanie mogli rozprzestrzeniać tyranię czy starać się o osobiste korzyści, lecz po to by wspierać misję rozprzestrzeniania islamu”. Jeden z głównych przywódców duchowych tej organizacji Sayid Qutb wyjaśniał, że “islam jest deklaracją wyzwolenia człowieka z służby innemu człowiekowi. Dlatego islam zmaga się od początku ze wszystkimi systemami społecznymi, które bazują na prawie stworzonym przez człowieka”. Lista organizacji terrorystycznych oraz radykalnych przywódców mogłaby być bardzo długa, jednak co łączy ich wszystkich jest ich nastawienie do islamu. Wszyscy oni bez jednego wyjątku argumentowali, że muzułmanie przegrali wojny i stali się słabi ponieważ byli za mało religijni. Rozwiązaniem było wprowadzenie praw religijnych, rygorystyczna interpretacja koranu oraz zwalczanie niereligijności w każdy możliwy sposób. Zaczynając od pokojowych manifestacji, po przez przedstawiania islamu w pozytywnym świetle na zabójstwach i terroryzowaniu społeczeństwa kończąc. Wszyscy radykalni przywódcy, z jednej strony nawoływali do świętych wojen, z drugiej zaś twierdzili że islam jest “religią pokoju”. Najbardziej dobitnym przykładem tego trendu, jest esej Hasana al-Banny zatytułowany “pokój w islamie”, gdzie porównywanie islamu do religii tolerancji przeplata się z wzywaniem do świętych wojen i usprawiedliwianiem morderstw religijnych. Jest więc oczywiste, że rozkwit obecnego terroryzmu islamskiego nie rozpoczął się w 2001 roku, ani 1980 roku w Afganistanie jak to sugeruje wielu ekspertów. W rzeczywistości jest to kontynuacja tego długiego trendu słabnącej siły świeckości z jednej strony i rosnącej siły islamu z drugiej. Można to również zaobserwować w drugiej połowie dwudziestego wieku, kiedy to wielu liderów w krajach muzułmańskich widziało silną potrzebę modernizacji i odrzucenia norm religijnych, aby być w stanie konkurować z zachodem. Pan-arabizm w krajach arabskich, czy sekularyzacja w Turcji i Tunezji są tego dobrymi przykładami. Jednak niemoc polityczna i słaby rozwój ekonomiczny podłamały wiarę w świeckich przywódców, co doprowadziło do rozwoju radykalnych ugrupowań religijnych. Gwoździem do trumny dla świeckich przywódców były druzgocące porażki przeciwko Izraelowi w 1967 i 1973 roku, co może być porównane do przegranej Abbasydów z Mongołami. Tak jak w przeszłości świeccy władcy zmagali się z radykalizmem religijnym, a presja ze strony tych organizacji aby islamizować społeczeństwa stały się normą w krajach takich jak Egipt, Indonezja, Turcja, Pakistan, Filipiny, Maroko, Algieria, Liban, Syria, Jordan i wiele innych 18 Na przykład, socjalistyczny prezydent Egiptu Abdel Nasser zmagał się z Bractwem Muzułmańskim i innymi organizacjami islamskimi od wczesnych lat pięćdziesiątych, które niejednokrotnie chciały go zamordować, a po porażce z Izraelem jego siła polityczna została znacząco ograniczona Jego następca Anwar as-Sadat nie miał tyle szczęścia i został zamordowany przez organizację terrorystyczną “nowy jihad” w 1981 roku, której celem było obalenie rządu i utworzenie islamskiego państwa. Po przejęciu władzy przez wice prezydenta Hosniego Mubaraka, próbowano go zabić przynajmniej dwunastokrotnie. Jednak najbardziej oczywistym przykładem kontynuacji zmagań islamsko-świeckich jest Osama Bin Laden. W swojej deklaracji wojny przeciwko Stanom Zjednoczonym z 1996 roku, oskarżył on reżim arabski o to, że “prawo szariatu zostało zawieszone i prawo świeckie zostało wdrożone w jego miejsce”. Tym samym “reżim saudyjski zdradził Ummah muzułmańską i dołączył do Kufr niewiernych, tym samym wspierając ich przeciwko muzułmanom”. Również tak jak poprzednicy Bin Laden wyjaśniał, że każdy rodzaj walki jest dozwolony poprzez używanie “pieniędzy, pióra, języka, a także siebie samych w walkach zbrojnych”. Cel obecnych terrorystów oraz radykalnych przywódców religijnych jest taki sam jak poprzedników. Al-Qaeda i inne islamskie organizacje terrorystyczne dążą do odtworzenia Kalifatu (islamskie imperium) oraz stworzenia bardziej religijnego społeczeństwa, co ma przywrócić potęgę i świetność islamu z dawnych lat. Terroryzm i radykalizm nie są odosobnionymi przypadkami w świecie islamu, a cała historia cywilizacji islamskiej wskazuje, że doktryny islamu nigdy nie były rozwiązaniem problemów, lecz ich potęgowaniem. Za każdym razem gdy przywódcy świeccy słabli, a religijni rośli w siłę prowadziło to do radykalizmu, nietolerancji, konfliktów oraz zacofania intelektualnego. Islamska religijność była zawsze sposobem na przywrócenie dawnej siły i potęgi tej cywilizacji, ponieważ ona sama została zbudowana za pomocą islamu i miecza. Problem tej cywilizacji został zauważony już w 1993 roku przez jednego z najbardziej wpływowych profesorów akademickich Samuela Huntingtona. W swoim eseju zatytułowanym zderzenie cywilizacji, Huntington wskazał że islam ma “krwawe granice” i jest jednym z największych zagrożeń dla cywilizacji zachodniej. W późniejszych pracach przedstawił niezbite fakty aby potwierdzić swoje tezy jak to, iż około 70% wszystkich konfliktów wydarzały się w świecie islamu, pomimo tego iż muzułmanie stanowili tylko 20% ludzi. Również islamski terroryzm międzynarodowy jest czymś unikalnym, czego nie można porównać do żadnej innej religii czy cywilizacji. Od 11 września 2001, liczba śmiertelnych ataków urosła do 20928 zamachów a ataki były przeprowadzane w prawie wszystkich krajach na świecie takich jak: Nigeria, Irak, Chiny, Filipiny, Singapur, Rosja, Tajikistan, Algeria, Liban, Afganistan, India, Sri Lanka czy Tajlandia itd. Problem nie jest ograniczony do świata islamu, ponieważ wraz z tą religią również terroryzm jest eksportowany na zachód. Wiele krajów zachodnich uniknęło setek ataków terrorystycznych tylko i wyłącznie dzięki ogromnym wydatkom na służby anty-terorystyczne. W Wielkiej Brytanii liczba przywódców religijnych nawołujących do przemocy i ekstremizmu jest tak wielka, że jedna z najpopularniejszych dziennikarek Melanie Philips napisała książkę zatytułowaną Londonistan, co ma demonstrować fuzję Londynu i Afganistanu. Philips miała dużo materiału do zaprezentowania w swojej książce, ponieważ aż 851 osób (89% muzułmanów) zostało skazanych lub ukaranych na podstawie anty-terrorystycznego prawa pomiędzy 2001 a 20010 rokiem, dzięki czemu udało się uniknąć wielu ataków terrorystycznych takich jak zamach na metro z 2005 roku. Niemniej to nie terroryzm jest najbardziej niepokojącym aspektem islamu, lecz rosnące problemy społeczne. Kraje takie jak Holandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania czy Belgia nie tylko wydają ogromne pieniądze na służby anty-terrorystyczne, lecz również muszą się zmagać z nietolerancją i odrzuceniem wartości zachodnich. W Wielkiej Brytanii napisanie humorystycznego rozdziału o Mohamedzie doprowadziło do licznych protestów, gróźb śmierci i przemocy. Londyńczycy mogli doświadczyć palenia książek na ulicach ich miasta, co przypominało piętnastowieczną walkę pomiędzy kościołem katolickim, a pierwszymi myślicielami europejskimi. Autor książki Salman Rushdi otrzymał ochronę rządową i żył w ukryciu przez następne 15 lat. Brytyjczycy musieli również przywyknąć do wielu protestów przeciwko demokracji, wychwalania terrorystów, domagania się stworzenia państwa islamskiego, wprowadzenia praw religijnych oraz nawoływania do przemocy na ulicach Londynu i innych większych miast. Holendrzy którzy słyną z tolerancji i liberalnych postaw doświadczyli pierwszych od setek lat zabójstw motywowanych politycznie, a także religijnie. Najpierw zamordowany został Pim Fortuyn w 2000 roku z powodu krytycznego nastawienia do islamu, a następnie Theo Van Goghn za próbę walki o prawa kobiet w tej religii. Dania stała się ofiarą ogólnoświatowych protestów, ponieważ jedna z gazet opublikowała karykatury Mahometa. Duńskie produkty zostały zbojkotowane w świecie muzułmańskim, setki osób zostało zamordowanych, a radykalni przywódcy domagali się anihilacji Dani przed duńską ambasadą w Londynie. We Francji zamieszki w 2005 roku spowodowały ogromne straty materialne, a getta społeczne stworzone przez imigrantów są już prawie niezależnymi państwami. Chociaż imigranci obarczają winą Francuzów, to oni sami tworzą swoje getta, gdzie panuje prawo islamskie włącznie z kamieniowanie kobiet na śmierć za nieposłuszeństwo. Wreszcie kiedy rząd niemiecki zajmuje się zwalczaniem organizacji radykalnych w swoim kraju, umiarkowane stowarzyszenia odrzucają tezę że radykalizm w ogóle istnieje i zamiast tego domagają się “zrównania ich religii z chrześcijaństwem”. Liczba islamskich protestów, agresji i nacisków politycznych ze strony organizacji islamskich sprawiły, że cenzura wolności słowa stały się już normą wśród zachodnich polityków i elit społecznych. Jednak na problemach z postawami anty-zachodnimi się nie kończy. Zabójstwa honorowe, wycinanie narządów płciowych u kobiet, zmuszanie dzieci do ślubów, nadużywanie świadczeń socjalnych na cztery żony, czy prześladowanie tych którzy opuścili islam są rzeczywistością w wielu europejskich miastach. Pomimo tego, że islamskie organizacje zaprzeczają jakiemukolwiek związkowi pomiędzy ich religią a tymi problemami, to utrzymują oni prawie całkowity monopol na wszystkie problemy. Odpowiedź na tę problematyczną stronę islamu były różne w zależności od kraju. Jedną skrajnością była pełna tolerancja i akceptacja islamskich norm, drugą zaś było ograniczenie wpływu islamu na życie społeczne. Przyzwolenie na szkoły duchowe, sądy religijne, organizacje islamskie i normy religijne (jedzenie halal oraz specjalne przerwy w pracach) w Wielkiej Brytanii z jednej strony oraz liczne ograniczenia religijne tak jak zakaz noszenia burek we Francji z drugiej strony są najbardziej wymownymi przykładami tych skrajności. Niemniej niezależnie od metody jaka została wybrana, problemu nie udało się rozwiązać w żadnym europejskich kraju. Z jednej strony zwalczanie wpływów islamu spowodowało powstanie gett społecznościowych we Francji oraz wiele protestów i fal przemocy przeciwko rdzennym mieszkańcom. Z drugiej strony zupełna akceptacja islamu doprowadziła do rosnącej radykalizacji w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie 24% Muzułmanów sympatyzuje do pewnego stopnia z motywami terrorystów, 32% uważa że społeczeństwo angielskie jest niemoralne i każdy muzułmanin powinien dążyć do jego upadku, 40% pragnie prawa szariatu, a 32% studentów uniwersyteckich uważa iż zabijanie w imię religii jest uzasadnione. Problem jest tym poważniejszy, że brytyjscy muzułmanie nie stają się mniej radykalni z biegiem czasu. Młode osoby w wieku 18-24 lat są bardziej nietolerancyjne i anty-zachodnie w porównaniu do osób powyżej 55 roku życia. Innym wymiarem tego problemu jest wierzytelność badań opini publicznej. Muzułmanie doskonale wiedzą czego oczekuje się od ich społeczeństwa i ich odpowiedzi mogą być dostosowane do oczekiwań społecznych. Badania te więc należy traktować jako najbardziej optymistycznym odzwierciedleniem ich postaw, które i tak są szokujące dla przeciętnego Europejczyka. Problem jest tym większy, iż przy obecnej polityce imigracyjnej i zmianach demograficznych, muzułmanie będą stanowić połowe społeczeństwa wielu krajach europejskich nie później niż za 50 lat. Szwecja może mieć 40% muzułmanów już w 2030 roku i pytanie nasuwa się w jaki sposób ich postawy zmienią się gdy staną się większością społeczną? Trdno jest nie zauważyć, że cywilizacja islamu ma bogatą historię radykalizmu i jeszcze bogatszą teraźniejszość. Nie jest więc zaskakujące, że amerykańskie FBI doszło do wniosku iż islam ma więcej wspólnego z agresywną ideologią niż z tolerancją. Agenci tej organizacji uczyli się również, że ”im bardziej religijni są muzułmanie, tym bardziej radykalni się oni stają”. Chociaż organizacja musiała się wycofać ze swojego stanowiska ze względu na presję polityczną, agenci odrobili swoją pracę domową w odróżnieniu od polityków, czy też wielu mediów. Jest czymś oczywistym, iż islam nie doświadczył niczego porównywalnego do zachodniej reformacji w kościele katolickim, a fundamenty islamu różnią się diametralnie od każdej innej: żaden założyciel innej wiary nie był wojownikiem, politykiem oraz dyktatorem tak jak Mohamet. Jest to jeden z głównych powodów dla których islam prowadzi do radykalizmu, nietolerancji i terroryzmu w tak wielu kulturach i lokalizacjach geograficznych. Oczywiście nie oznacza to, że każdy muzułmanin to terrorysta, który w swoim życiu kieruje się rządzą władzy i nienawiści do niewiernych. Wielu muzułmanów to respektujący prawo obywatele, którzy chcą mieć pracę, rodzinę, dom i żyć normalnie. Jednak pokojowi i tolerancyjni muzułmanie są pokojowymi muzułmanami nie dlatego że islam jest religią pokoju, czy też z powodu utożsamiania się ze swoją wiarą, lecz ze względu na to że są po prostu ludźmi, którzy potrafią sami oceniać rzeczywistość. Są oni jednostkami podejmującymi samodzielne decyzje niezależnie od tego co jest napisane w dziewięciowiecznej książce lub co mówią ich przywódcy religijni. Dzisiejsze przedstawianie islamu jako religii pokoju ma więcej wspólnego z poprawnością polityczną i nawet organizacja NASA jest zaangażowana w ”poprawianie samopoczucie muzułmanów odnośnie ich wkładu w rozwój nauki”. W końcu nawet niewielki procent muzułmanów daje ogromną masę ludzi, którzy są zdeterminowani i zdolni to najbardziej brutalnych ataków. Jednak problem z tym nastawieniem polega na tym, że jakakolwiek tolerancja i rozwój intelektualny w świecie islamu wydarzały się wbrew religijności, a nie z powodu wspierania doktryn religijnych. Nawet jeśli niektórzy przywódcy muzułmańscy mają szczere intencje stworzenia dialogu międzyreligijnego i pragną pokojowej egzystencji, wspieranie ich może tylko przynieść odwrotne rezultaty. Przedstawianie islamu jako religii pokoju, tworzy odwrotną sytuację, gdzie radykalizm może się rozwijać. Ostatecznie wszyscy najwięksi radykalni przywódcy religijni cytowani przez dzisiejszych terrorystów, chcieli stworzyć bardziej religijne społeczeństwo, poprzez dosłowną interpretację doktryn religijnych z jednej strony oraz przedstawianie islamu jako religii pokoju z drugiej strony. Nie trudno więc zauważyć, że jakakolwiek forma islamu staje się problematyczna. Stwarza to niekończące się możliwości do unikania odpowiedzialności i rozwoju radykalizmu. Nie jest to zaskakujące, ponieważ cała wiedza historyczna udowadnia, że nie można zbudować trwałej tolerancji i pokoju na interpretacji starej książki. Prawdziwy pokój może być stworzony tylko i wyłącznie poprzez samo-krytyczność oraz kwestionowanie ogólnych prawd, co balansuje groźne tendencje i wypaczenia społeczne. Poprawnie politycznie zapewnienia nie tylko oddalają problem w czasie, lecz również go potęgują. Dzięki idealizowaniu islamu liczba radykalnych muzułmanów rośnie z roku na rok, tak jak naziści rośli w siłę w latach trzydziestych. Wtedy też europejscy liderzy podpisywali pakty przymierza i pokoju z Hitlerem aż do samego końca, a układ monachijski z 1938 roku zamiast obiecanego ostatecznego pokoju, dał ostateczną wojnę. Podczas gdy politycy mogą mieć swoje powody, żeby prezentować islam w pozytywny sposób, to powtarzanie tego przez środowiska akademickie, prasę oraz elity społeczne, które zawsze stały na straży obiektywności, jest czymś szokującym. Idealizowanie islamu w obecnym klimacie społeczno-politycznym nie tylko wspiera dążenia radykalnych muzułmanów do ogólnoświatowej dominacji, lecz również wysyła sygnał, że terroryzm, radykalizm i przemoc popłacają. Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Creepyteorie Kategoria:Apokalipsa Kategoria:Od Lubisiek Kategoria:Świat Kategoria:Chore Teorie Kategoria:Polityka